My Heart, a Gift
by Kaida-Chan414
Summary: As a dark figure emerges from the shadows of the night, the red haired man watched this figure and soon recognized who it was. Though his face showed nothing his eyes had coated over with a joy that only she could put there. Request from Quizilla.


As a dark figure emerges from the shadows of the night, the red haired man watched this figure and soon recognized who it was. Though his face showed nothing his eyes had coated over with a joy that only she could put there. This girl walked into the tower where the Nobodies resided in. Even though she was not a true Nobody since she had her heart, but she also was a Neko and her brother resided here as well. Though she was a Neko and stood out in a crowd of people, her personality begged to differ.

"Tranquility, you're back in one piece," a shadowy figure said while descending down the stairs.

"Yes, Zexion, I'm back," Tranquility replied quietly.

"Tranquil!" another voice called in the opposite direction.

'_Oh great, why does he have to come now? Didn't he torment me enough before hand? But I wonder what it is exactly what he wants," _she thought, her curiosity kicked in.

One of these days her curiosity was going to get her killed, like the saying goes curiosity killed that cat. A flash of blonde ran by her followed shortly by a flash of red.

"Roxas, Axel, what are you doing?" Tranquility asked the two boys as they ran in circles around her.

"I made him mad again," Roxas hugged out of breathe.

"Axel, what did he do this time?" she asked quietly.

Axel stopped chasing the blonde to look Tranquility in the eye.

"Well what hasn't he done to me?" he asked back.

"Nothing, I guess," she said looking down at her black cloak.

"You know Tranquil its weird seeing you in the organization cloak, mostly you're just in your normal outfit," Roxas commented as he stopped on the other side of Tranquility, keeping his distance from Axel.

"I know, well I'll see you guys later," she stated before waving and heading towards the stairs.

She did not get to far though, she was tackled from behind.

"Tranquil! You're back!" squealed her best friend, Demyx.

"Hello to you too, Demy," Tranquility said hoisting herself up to her feet before helping Demyx up as well.

"Well I need to go and clean up, so I'll talk to you all later," she stated in her small voice before walking up the stairs.

Tranquility made it to her room without being tackled again. She went and took a shower to remove all the dirt. When she emetged from the bathroom, which was connected to her room, fully clothed she was surprised to see Axel sitting on her bed.

"Um…Axel, what are you doing here?" she asked her face was redder than Axel's hair.

"I'm sorry for just letting myself in, but I have to tell you something that I haven't been able to tell you," Axel said hoisting himself onto his feet.

"Axel, you know you can tell me anything," Tranquility said as she walked closer to the red head.

"Well…you see Tranquility…um…well," Axel stammered trying to find the right words.

"Come on, Axel, I'm listening. Just spit it out," Tranquility encouraged in her small voice.

"Well Tranquility, I know that I don't have a heart therefore I don't have feelings, but somehow I have fallen in love with you," Axel said turning his head away in an attempt of hiding his own blush.

"You mean it, Axel!" Tranquility squealed, something that rarely ever happens.

"Yeah, I mean that," Axel stated, his smirk coming back as relation hits him about her reaction.

"Axel, I love you too," Tranquility said blushing a few more shades of red, if that was even possible.

Axel's smirk grew as he stepped closer to Tranquility. Soon the space between the two was nonexistent. Axel wrapped his arms around Tranquility and pulled her as close as he could get her to himself. Tranquility slinked her arms around Axel's pale neck. Both leaning in, the gap shrank with every second that passed. What seemed like forever was complete as their lips descended upon each other's. The kiss deepened with every second that passed, but the need of oxygen became a demand. The two pulled away and just gazed into each other's eyes. Axel's dazzling green eyes never left Tranquility's beautiful violet ones.

"I'll love you forever, Tranquility, you got it memorized," Axel stated lifting one hand and pointing to his temple.

"I think I do," Tranquility answered as she placed her head on his shoulder.

'_What is this feeling? I feel like half my heart is mission,'_ she thought.

'_Why do I feel like I have half a heart?_' Axel thought.

Little did the two know that once they learned of each other's feelings, half of Tranquility's heart would go to her loved one.


End file.
